futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Omega Revolution
The Revolutionary Coalition Network or Omega Revolution (also known by many other different names), also abbreviated to RECON (Re'volutionary '''Co'alition 'N'etwork) was a scientific and paramilitary organization that officially formed in the 1730's as the Scottish branch of Freemasonry and from French revolutionaries, as a Scots-French rebellion against the Christian Mysticism-oriented Catholic Monarchy Shadow Government. They would be henceforth known as the Rosicrucians from the 1600's on, and eventually went into hiding in the former-states of the Holy Roman Empire and the Crusader Orders, due to the rising influence of the Freemasons in the 18th and 19th Centuries. Throughout the Crusades, particularly the Second and Third Crusades, there were tales by Knights of Gnostic warrior-monks that worked both sides of the Schism, sowing discord and attempting to simultaneously weaken and infiltrate the Catholic Church and the Crusaders, particularly the Knights Templar. These became particularly widespread in the Second Crusade, when Slavic pagans and Persian Assassins, fed up with the Crusaders, established an alliance of convenience with the Gnostic monks. Gnostics were eventually forced underground, and forced to don the mask of such front organizations as the Occult and Rosicrucianism, the latter of which would evolve into an autonomous secret society of its own, offering a more "progressive" interpretation of the philosophy and theosophy of the Invisible College it emerged out of. Displeased with this, many of the Gnostics that inadvertently aided in its establishment formed Freemasonry, of which the Scottish Rite emerged from in the 1730's. A series of Arch-Masons would themselves originate from this organization and go on to influence the Sons of Liberty, which would persist on the rim of the Euro-Atlantic sphere for generations to come. Beginnings Since the times of Jesus of Nazareth there were a multitude of encounters by explorers and clergymen of cryptids. The first to document such a subject, the [http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/History_of_Cryptozoology_Timeline#AD_77_.7E_Naturalis_Historia Naturalis Historia by Pliny the Elder] in AD-77, was published even after centuries of mythology and mysticism throughout human history. Tales of leviathan and sea serpents of the deep originate in the mythology of the ancient Near East of Sumeria in the 3rd millennium BC and the Ugaritic sea monster Lôtān, as well as the Norse "world serpent" Jormungandr. The Kraken was first sighted in Old Scandinavia in the late 13th Century. The Norwegian explorer explained in detail a recounting of the events that unfolded in Greenland, describing a massive cephalopod that sinks ships. Christopher Columbus reported in 1493 seeing three mermaids in the Gulf of Mexico. Reported sea serpent sightings on the coast of New England have been documented from 1638 onwards. The Loch Ness Monster was first documented by Irish monk Saint Columba in the sixth-century AD, and then a string of sightings were reported throughout the 19th, 20th and 21st Centuries, meaning public interest in Cryptids continues to this very day. Another cryptid reported on to this day is the Jersey Devil, first sighted in the early-17th century United States, with Native American accounts of a Bigfoot originating in this century also. Omega Revolution In the 1600's, the New Englanders, Scotsmen and Native American accounts of Sea Serpents, Yeti and the Loch Ness monster prompted individuals from these regions to contact the only individuals they knew would listen to them - the Freemasons. Orthodox Christians and Catholics would decry them as 'wicked' or 'heathen' for showing interest in these cryptids, which they would surely denounce as "demons". At this time, the Rosicrucianists and Freemasons were still on somewhat friendly terms, and the latter still had access to the Vatican City Vault. The Invisible College and Hermetic Kabbalists would delve deep to discover some of the universe's secrets, such as the existence of extraterrestrials and their role in the creation of our heavenly bodies. But this particular instance was to find information on the Loch Ness monster and other sea beasts from the days of Jesus. They would find the account of the Irish monk from 565 CE, and work with the College and the Vatican on classification of the beasts. In this early incarnation of the secret society, all things that impeded upon 'normality,' which as many back in this time period, was considered "omega," or at the final and outermost rim of the 'natural order.' The Hermeticists, Freemasons, Astrologers, Gnostics, Occultists and Rosicrucians all overlapped in their fundamental worship of nature and the universe itself as God, distinct from Orthodox Christians and Catholics who saw God as a being or a person. They were also not as close-minded by fear of God, since their understanding of the fragility of the earth's place in existence was enough to convince them that such a notion was ridiculous. Truly, even a sizable number of the Clergy were intrigued by the studies of the Invisible College. Pope Leo I actively conversed with the pagan Attila the Hun, and Pope Gregory IX opposed Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor's Sixth Crusade, excommunicated him and labeled him an Antichrist. Pope Honorius III would continue the practices of the Greco-Roman Astrology and Theosophy of his ancestors in secret and with the Invisible College, and initially deferred to them when the Lateran Council pushed for the Fifth Crusade, which Honorius initially opposed but later conceded for political expediency. Honorius III would also tutor Frederick II, a situation that would lead to Frederick's appeasement of the Sultan and contempt and war against the Papacy. This period saw the most Antipopes, or powerful Cardinals that challenged the incumbent Pope's legitimacy. during the struggles between the popes and the Holy Roman Emperors of the 11th and 12th centuries. The emperors frequently imposed their own nominees to further their own causes. After the decline and end of the Crusades, Freemasonry and others of the 'outer-rim' studies, were forced into the shadows, into hiding, by an increasingly powerful and dictatorial Holy Roman Empire. The Western Schism — which began in 1378, when the French cardinals, claiming that the election of Pope Urban VI was invalid, elected antipope Clement VII as a rival to the Roman Pope — led eventually to two competing lines of antipopes: the Avignon line (Clement VII took up residence in Avignon, France), and the Pisan line. The Pisan line was named after the town of Pisa, Italy, where the (Pisan) council had elected antipope Alexander V as a third claimant. To end the schism, in May 1415, the Council of Constance deposed antipope John XXIII of the Pisan line. Pope Gregory XII of the Roman line resigned in July 1415. In 1417, the Council also formally deposed antipope Benedict XIII of Avignon, but he refused to resign. Afterwards, Pope Martin V was elected and was accepted everywhere except in the small and rapidly diminishing area that remained faithful to Benedict XIII. The scandal of the Western Schism created anti-papal sentiment and fed into the Protestant Reformation at the turn of the 16th century. A lot of this was due to the influence of the Invisible College, which at the time played both sides for the Holy Roman Empire and France. Reformation & Thirty Years' War The schism in the Catholic Church initiated by Martin Luther and John Calvin saw a resurgence in protestations against the Catholic establishment. These would become known as Protestants, and faced persecution by the southern Catholic states, while the Holy Roman Empire remained neutral. The initial movement within Germany diversified, and pushes for reform emerged independently of Luther. The spread of Gutenberg's Printing Press provided the means for rapid dissemination of ideas across Europe, and the Lutherans and Calvinists established churches independent of Catholicism throughout the continent, with the former establishing them in Germany, the Baltics and Scandinavia, and the latter in Switzerland, Hungary, France, the Netherlands and Scotland. This reorganization of Christendom would lead to a conflict that would last until the mid-17th century. The Thirty Years' War was fought primarily in Germany and border regions in Central Europe that was up for the taking between the various Protestant and Catholic states which would expand to involve the great powers in existence at the time. While the divided states of the Holy Roman Empire, led by the Catholic League and Austria, fought against the Protestant Union and Saxony - who resisted the Emperor's attempts to impose Catholicism on them by force. Omega Revolution figured this may have been orchestrated by the Catholic Church and forces that remained loyal to the Imperial Crown long after the death of Emperor Frederick II. Thus, Omega Revolution began their first real military campaign since the Crusades, which they participated in piecemeal only. Omega Revolution began their participation in this war with a flourish, by directly speaking to and encouraging the King of Spain to intervene against the Imperial and Catholic forces, Dutch Rebels - encouraging them to end their revolt against Spain, a behest they heeded only after the end of the war. They would also directly encourage the Bohemian Revolt and terrified the Ottoman empire enough to support Transylvania. This, of course, infuriated the Hapsburg, which would ratchet up their war efforts and bring France into the conflict on the side of the Protestants, which had been Omega's intention the entire time. Omega's propensity for causing entire nations to go to war against one another to attain political and ideological objectives - in this case, reorganizing the balance of power and elevating France to an increasingly dominant position of power by the 18th century - drew the simultaneous ire and wonder of the close cousins of the Omega union between the Freemasons, Occultists and Gnostics - the Rosicrucians. By the 1600's the Rosicrucians had expanded to incorporate the elite of many disparate factions, including the Hapsburg Monarchy and, through their Freemasonry connections, House Stuart. Fearing the growing power of the Omegas, the Rosicrucians decided to leverage their influence within the Royal Houses of Hapsburg and Stuart to cause a concurrent series of English Civil Wars and the Franco-Spanish War of the mid 1600's. Both events would lead to the Restoration, the American and French Revolutions, and French Warlord Napoleon's reign of terror. Omega Revolutions and the Rise of Shadow Heavy While famous Freemasons, such as George Washington, Paul Revere, Joseph Warren and John Hancock would go onto become the Founding Fathers of the United States and lead the Colonial Patriots to victory against the Loyalists and forces of the British Crown in 1775 to 1783, the French would undergo a far bloodier revolution between 1792 and 1802, resulting in the French Royals' downfall that had been cemented following the Thirty Years War and the rise of Protestantism. The Revolutionary Wars pitted the French First Republic against Britain, Austria and several other monarchies. They are divided in two periods: the War of the First Coalition (1792–97) and the War of the Second Coalition (1798–1802). Initially confined to Europe, the fighting gradually assumed a global dimension. After a decade of constant warfare and aggressive diplomacy, France had conquered a wide array of territories, from the Italian Peninsula and the Low Countries in Europe to the Louisiana Territory in North America. French success in these conflicts ensured the spread of revolutionary principles over much of Europe. In 1799, after becoming a General at age 24 and winning virtually every battle - from conquering the Italian Peninsula and seizing control of the Army of Italy to conquering Syria and Egypt, Napoléon Bonaparte went even further and became Emperor of the French on May 18, 1804, after launching the Napoleonic Wars that same year. Upon ascending to First Consul, Napoleon had inherited a chaotic republic, but brought stability and power where it had otherwise been fleeting. In 1805, Austria and Russia brought warfare to France, who defeated them at Austerlitz in December, which was considered his greatest victory. Hoping to isolate Britain economically, Napoleon invaded Iberia, declaring his brother Joseph king of Spain in 1808. The Spanish and Portuguese revolted with British support, and, after six years of fighting, expelled the French from Iberia in 1814. Concurrently, Russia, unwilling to bear economic consequences of reduced trade, routinely violated the Continental System, enticing Napoleon to launch a massive invasion of Russia in 1812. The resulting campaign ended with the dissolution and withdrawal of the French Grande Armée. Encouraged by the defeat, Prussia, Austria, and Russia began a new campaign against France, decisively defeating Napoleon at Leipzig in October 1813 after several inconclusive engagements. The Allies then invaded France, capturing Paris at the end of March 1814 and forcing Napoleon to abdicate in early April. He was exiled to the island of Elba, and the Bourbons were restored to power. However, Napoleon escaped in February 1815, and reassumed control of France. The Allies responded with the Seventh Coalition, defeating Napoleon permanently at Waterloo in June 1815 and exiling him to St Helena. What not many people know, is that Napoleon had been a member of an Italian Rosicrucian private army that had begun to form piecemeal in Italy and France in response to the Revolution, aiming to conquer and replace the Papacy and impose a more right-wing progressive approach, that would become Shadow Heavy after the Napoleonic Wars and the defeat of Napoleonic France. During the "Imperial Century" of Pax Britannica from 1815 to 1914, Great Britain seized over 10,000,000 miles of territory and 400 million subjects from five of the seven continents of the planet as the British King George III, who had attacked the U.S. when Europe, Africa and the world over were in the midst of being besieged by Emperor Napoleon I, began to weaponize the companies and sea lanes under his control. As the various trading companies, such as the Verenigde Oostindische Compagnie, began to consolidate wealth and power, the monopoly that the Dutch, British and Russian Empires had on trade (since the founding of the Muscovy Company in 1551) began to seem frail by the latter's standards, and a move was made to push for a consolidation on balance-of-power. Noticing this, the Franco-Italian Rosicrucian private army approached the Russian Monarchy with a tactic used by the late Knights Templar of old, shadow banking. Thus, as the British Empire inflated their corporations, the Russian oligarchs were beholden to these private armies more and more as they continued to become wealthier. At the height of its rule in India, the East India Company had a private army of about 260,000 — twice the size of the British Army. The company eventually came to rule large areas of India with its private armies, exercising military power and assuming administrative functions. Company rule in India effectively began in 1757 and lasted until 1858, when, following the Indian Rebellion of 1857, the Government of India Act 1858 led to the British Crown's assuming direct control of the Indian subcontinent in the form of the new British Raj. The combined Dutch-Russian Nationalist-Imperialist privateers and economic terrorists coming together behind the British expansionism's coattails to begin laying the groundwork for an invisible deep state of "counter-nationalists" that harbored a deep-seated attachment to nostalgia and the past buoyed by their inordinately massive egos and disproportionate amount of power due to their connections to Carolingian Dynasties such as the Russian, British and Germanic Monarchies would give birth to a new breed of "stealth warlord" that rule from the shadows, as opposed to in the light and upon a brilliant throne in a megalithic structure or temple, although those rulers would persist, risen to even more highfalutin degrees by this additional layer of power structure on the world stage. Seeing this unfold, RECON - as it was increasingly known - undertook as many counter-actions as possible behind the scenes, knowing the privateers were agents of chaos and disturbance as opposed to the structured ideals of RECON. Unfortunately, RECON could not stop the long-term endgame of the privateers, which eventually resulted in World War I. Knowing how wealthy they had become in the milieu of the Napoleonic Wars and rampant British Imperialism, the bankers and privateers sought to continue to expand their wealth and power-by-proxy through yet another global confrontation. As of this moment, RECON went from being a revolutionary scientific association of psychics and freedom-fighters to being a full-blown covert, counter-terrorism organization of former-revolutionaries. World Wars Between the 16th and 18th centuries, Shadow Heavy accrued and accumulated such vast economic and paramilitary power that, by the turn of the 19th Century, they were able to influence the politics of France, the industry of Russia, Britain and the Netherlands, and the military of Germany, Austrian Hungary and the Ottoman Empire - with elements of this expanding into their realm of influence in the U.S., particularly New York, Texas and New England. S.H. paramilitary were also hired by Texas Horton Slaughter, a crooked law man that fought for the Confederacy, to terrorize Native Americans. They were also employed by President Grant to exact revenge on the Native tribes responsible for the defeat of Colonel Custer during the Great Sioux War of 1876, which involved murdering Crazy Horse, a Native American war chieftain. On the other side, the Omega Revolutionaries were responsible for successfully organizing the American Indian coalition of tribes that would overpower and vanquish Custer's forces at the Battle of the Little Bighorn, in what was largely considered the first indirect military victory of RECON. They also would successfully protect several Native American civilian groups from the Shadow Heavy death-squads on the payroll of Texas Slaughter during the Civil War. Decades earlier, during the first half of the 19th Century, Omega [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbonari#1820_and_1821_uprisings successfully united a coalition of secret societies in Italy as the Carbonari, which fought until they were exposed by the Pope of being Freemasons]. Other revolutions fail to unite Italy decades later, until the Risorgimento was completed in 1871, when Rome became capital of the Kingdom of Italy. The term, which also designates the cultural, political and social movement that promoted unification, recalls the romantic, nationalist and patriotic ideals of an Italian renaissance through the conquest of a unified political identity that, by sinking its ancient roots during the Roman period, "suffered an abrupt halt loss of its political unity in 476 AD after the collapse of the West Roman Empire." It was shortly after this that a major Italian Masonic Lodge was founded in the country. Under the reign of Freemasonry was banned as an alleged part of a Jewish conspiracy to rule the world, but was reborn after the Second World War. However, its traditions of free-thinking under the Risorgimento transformed into fervent anti-communism. The increasing influence of the left at the end of the 1960s had the Masons of Italy deeply worried. In 1971, Grand Master Lino Salvini of the Grand Orient of Italy—one of Italy's largest Masonic lodges—assigned to Gelli the task of reorganizing the lodge. The lodge was renamed and reorganized as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Propaganda_Due '''Propaganda 2] founded in 1945 that, by the time its Masonic charter was withdrawn in 1976, had transformed into a clandestine, pseudo-Masonic, ultraright organization operating in contravention of Article 18 of the Constitution of Italy that banned secret associations. In its latter period, during which the lodge was headed by Licio Gelli, P2 was implicated in numerous Italian crimes and mysteries, including the collapse of the Vatican-affiliated Banco Ambrosiano, the murders of journalist Mino Pecorelli and banker Roberto Calvi, and corruption cases within the nationwide bribe scandal Tangentopoli. P2 came to light through the investigations into the collapse of Michele Sindona's financial empire. P2 was sometimes referred to as a "state within a state" or a "shadow government". The lodge had among its members prominent journalists, members of parliament, industrialists, and military leaders—including Silvio Berlusconi, who later became Prime Minister of Italy; the Savoy pretender to the Italian throne Victor Emmanuel; and the heads of all three Italian intelligence services (at the time SISDE, SISMI and CESIS). When searching Licio Gelli's villa in 1982, the police found a document called the "Plan for Democratic Rebirth", which called for a consolidation of the media, suppression of trade unions, and the rewriting of the Italian Constitution. Cryptid Hunters During the 18th century, there was a frenzy of vampire sightings in Eastern Europe, with frequent stakings and grave diggings to identify and kill the potential revenants. Even government officials engaged in the hunting and staking of vampires. Despite being called the Age of Enlightenment, during which most folkloric legends were quelled, the belief in vampires increased dramatically, resulting in a mass hysteria throughout most of Europe. The panic began with an outbreak of alleged vampire attacks in East Prussia in 1721 and in the Habsburg Monarchy from 1725 to 1734, which spread to other localities. Two famous vampire cases, the first to be officially recorded, involved the corpses of Petar Blagojevich and Miloš Čečar from Serbia. Blagojevich was reported to have died at the age of 62, but allegedly returned after his death asking his son for food. When the son refused, he was found dead the following day. Blagojevich supposedly returned and attacked some neighbours who died from loss of blood. The ragtag groups of Freemasonry and the Occult initially banded together not because of the Catholic Church and Crusaders, but because they were intrigued at the paranormal. They would initially catalog what they considered "Omega" or at the outermost and final rim of normality, and would employ creature investigators that would unknowingly act as spotters with regard to the nature of reality itself. In the 1800's, Omega formulated an official, scientific label, for these events, calling them Cryptobiological/Cryptogeological Omega. These ‘Omegas’ are classified into one of three types; Cryptids, Individuals, and Legends. Cryptids are what you’d expect, bio-terror gone mad. These are ‘animals’ that are typically around the intellectual level of a dog, or a monkey. Individuals are specific people with CPC-abilities that could cause a threat. And last but not least – Urban Legends. Literally. Under this classification beings normally identified as cryptids - such as the Jersey Devil and the Loch Ness Monster - and legendary locations, such as the Island of the Dolls in Xochimilco, Mexico City, were given the legend classification, and cryptids are the above described - although, before the advent of bioterrorism, cryptids were any small unidentified creature, such as a Chupacabra or small sea serpent. There was a fourth classification, an 'upper echelon' if you will of Legends denoted as 'Hazards,' whose very existence was confirmed only to the upper echelons of Arch Masons, Master Masons and Occult Adepts. The first of these were the vampiric outbreaks of 1721 in Prussia, and marked the first occasion that RECON reacted to a CPC event as a threat. Category:Organisations Category:Europe Category:North America Category:United States of America Category:Historic Recurrence